


adventures of bloberta feeling sorry for herself

by beanjeansneon



Category: Moral Orel
Genre: Sad, character feeling srory for themselves, salty use of the f word warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanjeansneon/pseuds/beanjeansneon
Summary: sorry for f word hope u understand... one off during best christmas ever. also i dont really write  a lot so ill be taking criticism pls
Kudos: 10





	adventures of bloberta feeling sorry for herself

She sat alone on her bed. Door locked shut and arms around her own frame, fetal.

_Great, you had to goad him didn’t you… now look what mess you’ve made_

Bloberta couldn’t blame herself entirely, bluffing usually has a sufficient effect on the puppy of a man, real piece of work he is. Most of the time the thought of them splitting, leaving him alone in his own self pity, back into life alone without a mask of stability, snapped him back into a more reasonable perspective. Now had been different apparently.

_Threw away your home… What you’ve worked so hard for. Your picture perfect little family, husband, wife and kids._

_Oh, hell. You tossed your chances of a stable family life out the window when you bedded that snake of a faggot… bastard… Daniel._

She remembers why she scolded her husband in the first place. She was furious that the town was aware of Clay’s indifference, distaste, to her son Shapey. Her family needed to be perfect, well at least, look the part.  
Bloberta wants at least a facade of a man at the head of their household… a beacon of stability. Someone who cares for the wellbeing of their home. For them. For her. 

_What a selfish man. He drinks himself half to death just so he doesn’t have to honestly face what’s around him… “Stinking dead end job.”... He doesn’t give a damn! He doesn’t love the kids, appreciate what I do for this home… he doesn’t care. He doesn’t love me._  
_I thought this home could be my own… the place I could fit into… where I could belong.  
It’s just a trap._

On her side, trembling, she lay breathing thoroughly through her nose. Frustrated tears trailing off her face. 

Bloberta forced a deep breath to steady her nerves, patted her blanket down, dried her face off with a sleeve, she laid on her back. Hands planted over her eyes, as if to mush a thought into existence in between her fingers.

Something between a sigh and a hum escaped her lips.

_At least Daniel would know how to make me feel cared for. He knew exactly how to push my buttons… tease me…_

Talk to me.

_Even if it was only for a time._  
_Even if it was not out of wanting me._  
_I need that again._

_I should divorce this sorry excuse of a husband. Sorry excuse of a man! I need more than this. This isn’t what I need. This isn’t what I expected._

_I deserve better._  
She rose up from her position. 

_I need a man to take care of me. To make me feel good. About myself, about the things I care about. Who needs a ‘perfect family’? I can’t live like this for the rest of my life. If anything I want at least a taste of… love. That’s all that matters. That feeling.._

Bloberta untangled herself from her covers. Left her mess of a bed behind, passed the Lust Guard 6000. To the telephone that lay on a table over in Clay’s half of the master bedroom. 

_Daniel._

Quickly she dialed, rolling in the number she dusted off from the back of her mind. Still there after years. 

The tone beat on for a moment. Her fingers drummed on the grip. Finally, he picked up.

“Oh, _hello there~_... -”

Bloberta cleared her throat.

“Hello. Daniel?” It came out meeker than intended.

“Huh,” Daniel hummed. “Who is this?”

“It’s Bloberta.”

“Ahh... “ He responded. “Clay’s wife. How are the kids?”  
Bloberta settled in, snaking the cord around her finger.

“I was just wanting to ask how you were doing, and maybe-” She wet her lips. “Do you have anything planned for the night? Perhaps we could see each other..? Don’t worry about Clay. He’s off having another one of his tantrums. Sorry this is so out of the blue. I’ve been wondering about you.” She leaned her head into the receiver.

“I missed you.” She breathed softly.

There was silence for a brief moment.

She blinked, “Yes! The kids, they’re- they’re okay. Just fine.” Curtly, she cleared her throat again.

Daniel scoffed, “Bloberta, listen, the way things are now, don’t you think it’s best we leave things alone,” He hummed again, “Think of the kids.”  
Another pause.  
“Now, anything else you wanted to speak to me about?”

“No!” She rushed out. “They’re just fine, like I said. They’re good at keeping themselves entertained… Neither would barely notice if I stepped out for a short while. Trust me.  
I know you feel the same way… right? I mean, I haven’t seen you around with any lucky women as of late, wouldn’t it be a nice change of pace?” She chuckled nervously.

Even more silence. She didn’t notice her hands clinging hard onto the receiver, feverishly, hunching into herself. The skin between her brows creased. “Please…”

Daniel let out his trademark chuckle, the same one that would have made her face flush under different circumstances.  
“I feel like that spark just isn’t there anymore… you’ll be fine. Goodbye. Tell Clay I said hello - and Merry Christmas!”

Dead air

Bloberta stood rigid. Seconds passed with no expression on her face. His words flashed by before she had the chance to process them.

She slammed the receiver back onto the dial machine.  
Turning away from the table she paced around back and forth across the room, arms wrapped around her torso, cradling herself.

_What were you thinking! Idiot --- That man doesn’t love- even like you. You’re not even sure he’s attracted to women! Hell, don’t lie to yourself… you knew Daniel only has eyes for your husband… only reason he payed you any mind is to have an excuse to be around him… let yourself be played in his little game to get into your husbands pants…_

_And now… Lord how low you’ve gone… begging him to come back to you. Just so I won’t feel so alone… lying to yourself that he ever had any genuine interest in you… pathetic. You embarrass yourself to even try._

She quickened her pacing around the room. Shaking as if she were in the numbing cold outside her home, nervous fingers clung around her body. 

_As if that was all you lie to yourself about. Clay can’t stand to be around you. No pretending now. He hates you. Did he ever even love you? Stupid to even think about the possibility. Stupid, stupid._

Her eyes gleaned wet.  
_Mother was right. You do have an awful taste in men. Only fall for ones that don’t give a damn about you._

Bloberta stopped in her tracks. Tears snuck out between her eyelids. She felt sick.

_So desperate for them to give attention to you. Mother was right._

Her legs sluggishly maneuvered herself over back to her bed.

_And because of it you’ve stuck yourself into this mess. Into this trap. Just because you felt it was right. You thought you could be happy in this._

She let herself fall into the mattress, dragging the covers back up around her.

_This is what you asked for. This is what you wanted. Clay, Orel, and Shapey. This home you work so hard to maintain._  
_You’ll stick with this._

_I will walk down to the end._

Defeated, tired frame sunk into the mattress, Bloberta layed there staring off at nothing in particular.

“I need a nap.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for f word hope u understand... one off during best christmas ever. also i dont really write a lot so ill be taking criticism pls


End file.
